True Tears
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a huge fight, and Hojo comes to the rescue for Kagome by proposing. What will Inuyasha do? KI fic! ON HOLD
1. Hurt feelings and a proposal

Kagome ran to the well, tears running down her face. Inuyasha had said the meanest thing anyone can say. Kagome was heart broken and shunned. Sango and Shippo followed her, while Miroku stayed behind to yell at Inuyasha. Kagome jumped on the edge of the well.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Sango called out. Kagome turned towards her. "Kagome.. What happened?"  
  
"How could anyone say that? Inuyasha is such a jerk! He said that. that I could. could never be loved by anyone because. because I was the most horrible thing ever. How could he say that?" Kagome sobbed. Sango looked sympathetic.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. Inuyasha doesn't know what he's saying. You are a great person," Sango said. Shippo nodded.  
  
"I love you Kagome," said the little fox pup. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thanks Shippo, but that's not the kind of love I'm looking for," Kagome said before she jumped into the well.  
  
***On the other side of the well***  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well and headed towards her house.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wait up!" She heard a familiar voice call out. She turned to see Hojo running towards her.  
  
"Oh. hi Hojo," she said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like someone broke your heart," he said softly. She nodded. He smiled sympathetically and took her into his arms. "Oh, Kagome, why don't you have dinner with me tonight and you can tell me all about it, okay?"  
  
She nodded, "I just have to put this inside and tell my mother where I'll be." He nodded and walked with an arm around her while she did what she said.  
  
Soon they were seated at a very fancy restaurant. "Hojo, this place is beautiful," Kagome sighed.  
  
"My father owns it, so we get free meals here," he said with a rueful smile. She smiled sadly. "So. are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well. let's just say that a 'close friend' of mine hurt me badly with some really cruel words," she said, fresh tears coming to her eyes. Hojo kneeled before her, brushing away her tears.  
  
"Kagome. please don't cry," he said before kissing her. She kissed him back. "Kagome."  
  
They broke the kiss; "How about we eat then go for a walk?"  
  
"Okay," she said with a smile. They eat dinner and then left for the cherry blossom park (A/N: I don't know if there is one, but I thought it would be romantic, and no this is not a Hojo + Kagome fic!). Hojo took Kagome's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Kagome, I've known you for years. since grade four. And. well. I'd really like for us to be more than friends would. Will you. be my intended?" He asked nervously. Kagome gasped then smiled.  
  
"Yes. yes I would," Kagome said while hugging him. Hojo swung her around laughing. Unknown to both a very hurt and jealous hanyou sat watching the girl of his dreams become another's intended. Inuyasha sniffed in a gulp of air. A loose tear escaped down his cheek. He had come to apologize for his words earlier, but instead he found Kagome with another.  
  
"Kagome, here. it's my grandmother's engagement ring. It's been in the family since the Warring States Era. Even this jewel has special qualities, they say that it came from a special jewel that shattered. This stone has brought our family good luck for generations," he said slipping the ring on her finger. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 


	2. True thoughts

Panny-chan: Okay!!! Let's get our poor puppy happy shall we, hai? I want to thank Neko-yasha for reviewing... And to all of you who read but did not review (PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!! *coughs* sorry..)  
Anyway.. on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any thing!  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree and ran for the well. 'How could she do this to me? I love her damn it! HUH?!?!? Did I honestly just think that? Well if it's true then I better tell her, before she marries that Hobo guy,' he thought.  
  
Kagome kissed Hojo on the lips, then, after a minute, they broke the kiss. "Hojo, I don't know what to say, this is the best night of my life.."  
  
"Then don't say anything, just be with me and you'll make me the happiest guy in the world," he said to her. (A/N: Okay, now you can tell I wrote this, does anyone besides me think that's too unmanly?) Kagome smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"I need to get home. Can I see you tomorrow, we can go see a movie," she said cheerfully. He nodded.  
  
"That would be great. I'll pick you up at two, we can catch the matinee. Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No thanks, I need some time to think. See you tomorrow!" She ran off towards her home. 'So.. this is what love is, it feels no different than I usually do, except for when I'm around Inu- that jerk. How could he hurt me so bad and I still think about him in such a way, heck even Kouga treats me better and he carries me over his shoulder. Sigh... what should I do? I can't believe that I'm engaged to Hojo, no one will believe me. I wonder how Inu- that jerk will take it. Poor Shippo won't get to see me as often. Well, time for bed then, I'll think more,' she thought. When she got home she went straight to bed. What was to happen in the morning who shock everyone..  
  
~*~  
  
Panny-chan: What's gonna happen? Find out next time! HAHA.. Yes I know I'm evil!  
Laters!!! 


	3. A big change

Kagome sighed as she stretched out her body. Last night had been surreal, with Hojo proposing. Kagome got up from her comfy be and walked into her bathroom, only to let out a huge scream. Her family came running, but stopped short after seeing her. She was a hanyou…

Fuzzy black ears were atop her head, fangs, claws, and a fluffy black tail. Her ears had pointed and her eyes were golden. "Mama?"

"Oh, Kagome, what happened?" Her mother came and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"I-I don't know. Last night, Hojo proposed… and gave me this ring. He said it has been- wha-!" Kagome started.

"Kagome?"

"I-It had a piece of the Shikon no Tama in it! Maybe that's why… Hey where did the jewel shard go?" She looked at the ring which was now just a band of silver around her finger.

"Hey sis…" Sota started, then pointed to her chest, just above her bust. There sat the jewel in her skin.

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the well. To go get her or not…

"Inuyasha! Go get my Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

"Your Kagome? Ha! You've taken her as your mother!" Inuyasha laughed at the kitsune.

"It's not- huh?" He set to sniffing at the well. "Kagome! But-" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune and turned back to the well. A clawed hand grasped the edge and out came a inu-hanyou that looked a lot like Kagome.

"Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked.

"Oh! Shippo! Inuyasha! I'm so glad you guys are here! I Shikon shard turned me into an inu-hanyou!" She ran up to them, her eyes pleading. "I can't be a hanyou! I have a date tonight!" Inuyasha set Shippo down and glared at her.

"I'm sorry that fate has messed up your dating life," he growled at her.

"And who are you to talk, after what you said to me yesterday," she growled back, her temper getting to her.

"I only said that because-" He stopped short.

"Well? I'm listening…" she said, still growling.

"I-" He turned away. "If this is what fate had planned then deal with it. If your little boyfriend doesn't like it then stay here!"

"I don't want to stay here with someone who so obviously hates my company!" Kagome yelled back. While they argued Shippo ran to get Miroku and Sango. Back at the fight tears had formed in Kagome's eyes.

"Why can't you just be nice to me, all I've ever wanted to do is help you!" With that the tears began to flow freely.

"K-Kagome…" He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her new scent was wonderful to him. "Kagome, I'm sorry…" She sniffled.

"T-That's all you had to say," with that she snuggled into him. "I never realized you smelled like the woods and wind…" He blushed.

Neko: Yes I know, long time no update, but I'm working on it. Hope you like this! R+R!


End file.
